


Повесть о том, как Стайлза прекрасного замуж выдавали

by ByzIna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzIna/pseuds/ByzIna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил был на свете красавчик...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о том, как Стайлза прекрасного замуж выдавали

Жил был себе на свете один красавчик. Неуклюжий и жутко болтливый. Настолько, что даже собственный отец не всегда справлялся с его болтливостью. И звали красавчика Стайлз Стилински. Отец его – Джон - был не последним человеком в королевстве, а потому еще больше чем от сына он уставал от человечков, которые просили его руки.  
Нет, Джон конечно хороший отец и кому ни попадя свое чадо не доверит (совсем бы по другому было бы попроси хоть кто-то язык Стайлза. Но, увы. На язык претендентов, как раз чего-то было не видать).  
А потому Джон придумал, как и сыну личную жизнь устроить и себе отдых обеспечить.  
Джон запер (на время) Стайлза в высокой-превысокой башне. А охранять его (не столько самого Стайлза от внешнего мира, сколько внешний мир, и отдых самого Джона в частности, от Стайлза) приставил Эллисон Арджент.  
Эллисон милая девочка, еще одного не самого последнего человека в королевстве - Криса Арджента...  
Приставил он значит Эллисон на стражу и говорит:  
\- Вручаю тебе, дитя воина Криса славного, самое мое дорогое сокровище.  
(Крис, который за кустами сидел и присматривал, что бы и его сокровище не обидили, а точнее само оно не взбрыкнуло и не испортило отдых самому Крису. А то папочка скоро разорится выплачивая виры всем, кого его чадо да дало навтык. А так хоть по закону все будет по правилах еще и меч-кольчугу чадо домой принесет и то польза). - Сына моего, прекрасного Стайлза, и нарекаю оберегать его как зеницу ока.  
\- А как с поклонниками его поступать велите? - полюбопытствовала девушка мило улыбаясь. От чего Джон немного поежился и отступил. С такой же милой улыбочкой этот агнец божий ломал руки и выбивал челюсти завсегдатаям трактиров и веселых домов.  
\- А как хотите так и поступайте, - махнул рукой и на остаток проповеди и на самих чад Джон, и стыдливо передал свиток от короля их страны Джеффа, с разрешением на членовредительства в ходе охранной операции, отпуска Джона и сокрытия Стайлза с целью сохранить мир и душевное здоровье жителей королевства.  
Эллисон счастливо улыбнулась. Ей всегда хотелось иметь карт-бланш от самого короля, а кусты с облегчением вздохнули. Один Стайлз остался недоволен.  
Его же теперь закроют в башне и ни тебе со Скоттом поболтать, ни волшебных травок у Дитона спереть, ни к красавице Лидии клинья ни подбить, но слово отца закон. Особенно подкрепленные обещанием привселюдно выпороть Стайлза Прекрасного на главной площади если он «в сию же минуту не уберется в эту чертову башню к чертовой бабушке, а то у некоторых пропадает горящая путевка в страну *Лафландию * где все инклюзив и тапочки с халатами дарят».  
И пошли Стайлз Прекрасный и Эллисон Храбрая в высокую превысокую башню. Стайлз надеялся, что это будет недолго и найдется тот сумасшедший, что захочет прожить с ним остаток жизни, а Эллисон хотелось, что бы под башней собралось как можно больше поклонников, а то арбалет то новый, а испытать его еще ни разу не получилось. И дротики с парализующим ядом. А еще тетя подарила маленькие бомбочки с вонючим газом из болот больших гнилушек. И все это было так заманчиво но увы недоступно. Ведь постепенно седеющий Крис (пропорционально седеющий нужно сказать с взрослением дочери) спрятал все подарки от тетки с глаз подальше и только сегодня все это богатство вернулось к немыслящей себя от счастья девушке.  
И так прошло несколько дней. На горизонте не было видно ни одного поклонника. Блестящий от прикосновений арбалет одиноко лежал на уступе бойницы.  
Кавалеры не спешили.  
\- Я так скоро состарюсь, а Дитон вообще умрет, - сквозь двери услышала Эллисон стенания Стайлза.  
Дальше послышались торопливые шаги, но девушка только пожала плечами и продолжила начищать и затачивать ножи из кухни. Все равно делать то особенно нечего, а надоедать Стайлзу Прекрасному было невелено. (Это просто потому что Крис и Джон слишком уж переживали, что эти двое споются. И тогда даже их многотерпеливый Король Джефф сбежит из того дурдома, что зовется Королевство. Но Эллисон, как говорится, не знала об этом а потому продолжала ухаживать за кухонной утварью).  
А тем временем в королевстве те, кто еще не знал о заточении Стайлза Прекрасного заволновались.  
Волновались те, кому он действительно нравился. Переживали охотники за смазливым мальчиком, подсчитывали убытки - охотники за состоянием.  
А по городу тем временем позли слухи. Кто то шептался о том, что Джона достали выходки его сына и он запер его в подвале. Кто то говорил о том, что прекрасного Стайлза отдали замуж. Некоторые говорили, что он сам сбежал вслед за бродячим цирком, а еще люди говорили, что может прекрасный Стайлз ушел в шаламблу постигать лекарское искусство. Пешком ушел. И все эти слухи крутились в харчевнях, трактирах и веселых домах.  
Не менее прекрасная Лидия Мартин только вздыхала. Стайлз был хоть несколько надоедливым, но все же верным ее поклонником и единственный кто чхать хотел на мнение Джексона Уитмора, истинного сына своего достопочтимого отца. Как уже понятно, тоже не самого последнего в Королевстве.  
И только взрослые, посвященные в великое дело "выдать Стайлза замуж" облегченно вздыхали. Пару дней передышки отлично сказывались на их здоровье.  
А на ближайшей ярмарке глашатаями было объявлено о том что прекрасный Стайлз заточен в высокой-превысокой северной башне и охраняет его храбрая Эллисон, а кто сможет спасти (договорится с храброй Эллисон), тот на нем и женится.  
Народ заволновался. Все ожидали хлеба и зрелищ. Запереживали в раз и ухажеры Стайлза. Они повытряхивали из сундуков свои парадные доспехи и расшитые бусинами костюмы, что стыдливо прикрывали блестяшками прорехи от моли. В срочном порядке у местного колбасника было выкуплено парочку кляч посимпатичнее, а у ружейного дел мастера появился с десяток заказов на заточку ржавой рухляди, именуемой мечами. Колбасник потирал руки от прибыли, а ружейник плакал. Если один себя озолотил, то второму пришлось изрядно поиздержаться. Заточка рухляди это вам не кляч впаривать. А тем временем возле северной высокой-превысокой башни шло строительство смотровой арены. Хитрые лавочники доставали свои лотки. Они надеялись урвать кусок пожирнее из сватовства Прекрасного. Ведь всем давно в королевстве известно: там, где Стайлз - без спецэффектов не обходится.  
После воскресной ярмарки в королевстве Бейкон-хилс народ заволновался. Еще бы! Теперь женится на Стайлзе Прекрасном может любой счастливчик или счастливица. И им даже не прийдется стараться понравиться отцу избранника.  
А то что мальчишку охраняет Эллисон Храбрая это так пустяки. Подумаешь, с девченками ведь легко можно договориться. Предложить ей платьишко по цветастее или бусики так поблестящее.  
И каждый из таких самоуверенных чмоменов ползли за своими тугими и не очень кошелями. Самые ушлые стали претрясать бабушкины сундуки на предмет чего-то менее пожеванного и поцарапанного, а еще целого хотя бы и без заплат.  
Примерно в том же ключе думал и Скотт Маккол(что с храброй Эллисон можно будет договорится. Ведь не свататься он к Стайлзу лезет же на самом то деле, а так поговорить по дружески. Рассказать что с открытием сватовского сезона на Стайлза он станет учеником рыцаря Дерека, который рыцарь так рыцарь. И совсем недавно появился в городе. Прям как Стайлз пропал он и появился. А дядя его, хитрый жук, к маме Скотта стал напрашиваться в гости и предложил мальчику стать учеником всамделишного рыцаря) посреди ночи стараясь безшумно проникнуть в башню.  
Так казалось по крайней мере Скотту, что ползет он безшумно. Храбрая же Эллисон ждала незадачливого ухажера еще с подступов к высокой-превысокой башне.  
Не то что бы она на самом деле была самой высокой. Просто ведь не будут же отважные рыцари и важные серы рассказывать всем, что вызволили свою суженную принаряженную из трехэтажной вышки. Высокая-превысокая звучит куда как интереснее.  
Скотт полз и пыхтел. Не то что бы забираться по старым выщербленным стенам было трудно (многие серы без страха и укропа, покоряли эти высоты), но определенные трудности все же были. Новость, которая просто жгла Скотту язык, не давала парню покоя, не смотря на все советы и просьбы матери и мистера Дитона, на которого она работала. Да и хотелось спросить какого Гринберга? Да-да именно именем этого несчастного парня ругались все в королевстве. Парень конечно не красавец. Но и не плохой. Просто ему не посчастливилось быть моногамным однолюбом и трижды не посчастливилось влюбиться в Финстока, он ничего не сказал ему, своему бро.  
Да и хотелось задать главный вопрос, а как же Лидия?  
На самом деле парень джал чего угодно когда наконец-то перелез через подоконник башни: и связанного Стайлза, и просто привязанного к трубе, коряге или сундуку (особенно если учитывать сколько раз шериф грозился это сделать). Скотт не удивился бы, наверное, даже кляпу. Что бы жених не распугал своим диким ором будуйщих жертв семейных традиций королевства. Но Скотт точно не ожидал прицельно кинутого ему в глаз яблочного огрызка и последуйщего за ним драматического монолога:  
\- Честные и отважные рыцари короля Джеффа сочтут за честь освистать, а потом и вздернуть на дыбе такого нахала, который лезет к Прекрасному Стайлзу накануне состязаний.  
Теперь-то отец не сможет открутиться от покупки чего-то нового в арсенал дочери, счастливо думала Эллисон, толкая речь ошалевшему побирушке, который ввалился в окно. Симпатичного такого побирушки.  
Сначала усмотрев уцелевшим глазом наконечник арбалетного болта, а потом и девушку, которая держала этот самый арбалет, Скотт на минуту выпал из сознания. А в голове розовые (прости Северус) слоники играли в волейбол алыми сердцами, пропали любые мысли. О тот факт, что его должны будут освистывать, а потом и вздернуть на дыбе несколько опоздал к его мыслительным центрам.  
\- К-какой дыбе? - Еще не вполне осознавая случившиеся, но уже заметив очаровательные ямочки на щеках и обрамленные густыми ресницами темные глаза, тормозил Скотт. Он вообще тормозил по жизни, а сегодня особенно сильно.  
\- На которой тебя вздернут! – Не стала скрывать девушка.  
\- За что? – возмущению Скотта поистине не было пределов.  
\- За посягательство на Прекрасного Стайлза перед началом ухаживания. – Чуть менее уверенно заговорила Эллисон. О разных ненормальных ее не предупреждали.  
\- Да чего это он Прекрасный то? И чего я за ним ухаживать-то должен. Он что заболел? - Удивился Скотт, чем вогнал в ступор несчастную и уже ничего не понимающую Эллисон.  
\- Как, а ты чего не жених?  
\- К-кому ж-жених? - Вдруг переполошился Скотт. Парень категорически не хотел быть ничьим женихом, а тем более что бы эта девушка думала, что он жених тоже не хотел.  
\- Как чьим женихом? - Обиженной драконицей взревела Эллисон. И что было мочи, от неземной обиды зарядила растерявшемуся Скотту арбалетным прикладом в солнечное сплетение (калечить не женихов в грамоте короля Джеффа не позволялось). Она хотела охранять нежную фиалку (персик) от нападок полчищ кровожадных и похотливых кобелей-женишков и прочих кладоискателей, а приходилось охранять от запыхавшихся, словно столетние старики, даунов. (Ребята, что приносили еду в башню по тайным проходам тоже старательно сопели под тяжестью множества казанков и кастрюлек и рисковали схватить кривошею и косоглазие в попытке рассмотреть строптивого жениха).  
Зато Скотт осознал всю степень слов, что любовь зла. Правда, он влюбился не в козла и даже не в козу (имени то прекрасной воительницы на площади он прослушал, а на столбах и не старался прочитать), а в девушку, которая периодически будет ломать ему нос или челюсть. В зависимости от настроения.  
\- Стайлза!  
\- Не хочу Стайлза!!! - Внезапно раненым зайцем заверещал Скотт так, что несчастной Эллисон пришлось бросить арбалет и зажать уши ладошками. Увидев гневный взгляд девушки, Скотт начал еще испуганнее оправдываться.  
\- Нет, Стайлз красавчик и все такое, но я его не люблю. Нет. Черт. Люблю конечно, но не так. И вообще, Стайлзу Лидия нравится, а я на Лидию не похож и не хочу ходить с волосами и придурком Джексоном. Ну я лысым ходить тоже не хочу, но и как лидия не хочу.... - вконец потерялся в своих суматошных объяснениях парень.  
\- Скооотт! Бро! Я думал, что мне приснилось. Эллисон все в порядке можешь не целится в этого пидурка. Мы с ним как однояйцевые близнецы. Да и зачем ему моя честь сдалась. Он бы со своей придумал, что сделать. Совершеннолетний все же.  
Скотт обиженно, а от того и укоризненно посмотрел на друга, почти брата, который так легко слил его секрет перед такой девушкой. «Это удар ниже пояса» - говорили, просто кричали грустные глаза Маккола.  
Зато Эллисон уже посмотрела на смуглого парнишку с чуть иным интересом. Ей были по душе решительные, но шелковые мальчики. Таких совсем не трудно научить носить в зубах тапочки. Даже если при этом у них вид маньяков головорезов и на всеобщем обозрении оказываются только чудовищный оскал и налитые кровью глаза. Хотя такой типаж любит тетя Кейт. Она в семье затейница: то охоту устроит на каторжников, то прислугу по углям скакать заставит. Даже Виктория ее побаивается, а ведь она глава семьи. И предпологаемая девственность Скотта только еще больше подогрела интерес Храброй Эллисон. Такого у нее еще не было.  
\- Так чего тебя занесло сюда, Скотти? Меня навещать нельзя. Их Величество Король Джефф не велели, – обиженно пробубнил парень, выползая из своей кельи, глазами спрашивая воительницу не помешает ли он.  
(Просто перед «заточением» в башню «Стайлз, ребенок, это всего на несколько дней. Понимаешь, Король Джефф и его супруг….» Дальше Стайлз не слушал, а только кивал, его внимание сфокусировалось лишь раз на словах «племянница Кейт, той самой Кейт»  
\- Та ну его, этого короля, - раздосадовано махнул рукой приунывший Стайлз.  
\- Тут такое творится, Стайлз. - Оживился Скотт. И все-таки ему нетерпелось поделиться с другом новостями, тем более может и девушка оценит.  
Стайлз, любивший приключения на свою пятую точку, едва ли не больше чем отца и короля Джеффа (каждый ребенок знает, что король у них один и его потому нужно холить, любить и лелеять. Взрослые же понимают, что можно делать вид, что ты любишь, холишь и лелеешь светлый образ монарха), навострил уши. Даже Храбрая Эллисон стараясь не слишком выглядеть заинтересованной, но подалась вперед. Заточение в башне (словно принцессу какую ни будь, чесслово, заперли) хоть и с такой перспективой было довольно скучным занятием. Тут уже даже ножи успели кончиться.  
\- Помнишь поместье, что сгорело лет 10 назад? - Взволновано и из далека начал разговор Скотт.  
\- Конечно, бро. Что за вопрос? Если помнишь, то мы с тобой даже лазили там в поисках сокровищ. - Отозвался Стайлз, поигрывая бровями. Эллисон же нахмурилась. Она с родителями тогда жили на окраинах королевства Бейкон-хилс, но дед и тетка жили тут. И для них от этой истории тянуло горелым. Родители конечно не говорили маленькой Эллисон, что это тетка Кейт устроила поджог, но между собой…. а еще ведь оставались слуги, которым сколько не плати, они все равно языками чешут. Хотелось прервать рассказ Скотта потому, что Эллисон все-таки любит тетку, но любопытство все же оказалось сильнее.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Скотт. - Хейлы же землю так и не продали и недавно вернулись, теперь отстраивают поместье.  
\- Это конечно круто, Скотт.... но таких историй полным полно. Даже если поместье спалила ревнивая брошенная подружка. Прости.  
Эллисон поморщилась. Оказывается, что история про ревность была в ходу не только среди слуг.  
\- Не, Стайлз, это еще не главная новость.  
\- Ну ладно, бро. Добей меня. Объяви свой гвоздь программы. – Немного приуныв, попросил Стайлз. Ему хотелось каких ни будь более глобальных новостей.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я хочу быть рыцарем...  
\- Ага, без страха и укропа. Это не новость. Я уже успел смириться с этим рыцарством головного мозга, но давай новость.  
\- Старший в роду Хейлов взял меня в ученики! - Радостно всплеснул руками Скотт. - Представляешь сам Питер Хейл. Правда, он сказал, что не он сам будет заниматься моим обучением. - Немного ошарашено произнес парень. Его это озадачивало. Ведь король Джефф пусть не называл Питера Хейла не самым последним человеком, но держал при дворе. (просто юные и неиспорченые еще коварством создания не знают, что с таких как Питер Хейл глаз спускать нельзя. И даже моргание когда ни будь может вылезти боком)  
\- А еще он что то хотел от Лидии.  
\- Если он на ней женится, я этого не переживу, - печально вздохнул Стайлз, прикладывая руку к сердцу. Правда, не слишком драматизируя в виду отсутствия зрителей. Заранее зная, что Лидия ему не светит. Скотт только пожал плечами, лично ему никогда не нравилась слишком горластая и своенравная наследница дома Мартинов. Скотт даже жалел Джексона временами, потому что все твердили, что он и Лидия поженятся. Слишком авторитарная жена получится из Лидии.  
\- По-моему никто не знает, что Питер Хейл делал там, а может он предлагал Лидии стать его ученицей?  
\- Господи! - Замахал руками Стайлз настолько резко, что Храбрая Эллисон поморщилась и немного отошла от Стилински, что бы не получить по носу. Нос был ей еще нужен.  
\- Неужели Лидия тоже будет рыцарем?  
\- Может и будет, кто знает. Главное, что я буду рыцарем. А что самое важное, - в этот момент Скот немного покраснел и посмотрел на Эллисон, - он меня исцелил.  
\- Ух ты!- захлопал в ладоши Прекрасный Стайлз, улыбаясь во все 32, - а вот это прекрасная новость, бро!  
***  
А уже на следующий день начался турнир. И съехалось на него видимо невидимо народа (любителей хлеба и зрелищ, а так же миленьких мальчиков и просто выпить пива в интересной компании всегда хватало. Ну и начистить морду к тому же у некоторых кулаки чесались, куда ж без этого).  
За ночь, что была перед турниром, и пока Скотт изливал на Стайлза радость от того, что им на полном праве теперь кто-то помыкать будет, Прекрасный Стайлз подружился с Храброй Эллисон и настали для претендентов на руку и сердце (а также печень почки и селезенку, правда-правда целого Стайлза ведь он еще не попадал на опыты к черным трансплантологам, что бы там иногда в приступах блашородного оцовского гнева не говорил Джон, хотя чаще всего он имел в виду его язык) Прекрасного черные будни суровых испытаний, какие только могли прийти в голову двум юным и не слишком обремененных совестью коварных созданий.  
***  
С наступлением дня "Х" Прекрасный Стайлз и Храбрая Эллисон и поглупевший от внезапно свалившейся на него любви Скотт (теперь на правах почти родственника, а значит и не претендующий на суповой набор Стайлза, суетливого попавший в высокую превысокую башню по "тайному" служебному переходу, а потому и приволочившему горы разных вкусностей).  
Так вот сидели эти трое у окна, жевали вкусняшки и смотрели на бодрую толпу идиотов, о которой кисло отозвался печальный заложник ситуации. (В ушах все еще гремела наставительная речь отца, которая обещала намного больше, чем все муки преисподней вместе взятые, если он, Стайлз, не удержит свою пятую точку в течение всего турнира в башне и не выберет идиота посимпатичнее.)  
Стайлз пытался возмутиться, а потом поделился намерениями участвовать в турнире за прекрасную Лидию, на что Джон тогда ответил, что две истерички под одной крышей не уживуться. Какой бы замечательной ни была бы Лидия, и каким бы изумительным не был бы Стайлз.  
И хотя утро было солнечное, а вокруг башни явно назревал повод выпить, Стайлзу было не до шуток и смеха. Это если бы он со Скоттом сидели бы, где ни-будь среди зрителей... тогда да, а так не интересно.  
А еще страшно и обидно.  
Так как сегодня был первый день турнира то в "бой" выпустили всех тех, кто был незнатен, небогат и не слишком красив. Иногда и слишком не красив. Турнир был для них билетом в шикарную жизнь. Поближе к королю Джеффу.  
Прекрасному Стайлзу такой расклад совершенно не нравился, но его как обычно никто не спрашивал.  
А потому Стайлз и хандрил. Его душа жаждала романтики и красавца мужчину. (Женщины судя по увиденному ему не светили. Вряд ли такие детки как Лидия будут марать свои прелестные ручки в банальном мордобое.)  
И вот наступил роковой момент, когда кто-то из человекоподобных, видимо самый меткий и твердолобый, подобрался поближе к стенам "башни".  
Сзади послышался азартный хруст принесенных Скоттом вкусняшек.  
Когда победитель в этой гонке Дарвина подбежал поближе, и Стайлз разглядел его не обезображенное интелектом лицо.... Короче, Стайлзу стало плохо. И жалко. Самого себя. До слез. И занятый своим саможалением Прекрасный как-то упустил, что у него есть Эллисон. Так же Прекрасный пропустил и то, кто первый кинул в мужичка огрызок.  
Зато сориентировался дальше он довольно резво. Благо оберток о всяких липучих мармаладок* (Это слово так и должно быть. Слава маме няни Вики!!) было завались.  
А как они прекрасно липли к повышенной усатой волосатости на лиц не самого приятного субчика. Прекрасный не мог остановить радостный смех, а заодно и поток фантиков, леденцов и мармаладок. (да и смех был так себе скорее гаденький, чем веселый.)  
И стайлз вошедший в страшный азарт совершенно не понял, как стал подкидывать под руку Эллисон разные предметы потяжелее (что сделать если храбарая была на порядок более меткая, чем он и Скотт вместе взятые).  
И кто подал почти остывший чайник в пылу, тоже осталось в тайне. Зато как красиво падал мужчинка. И даже его не слишком обезображенное интелектом лицо показалось Стайлзу почти не уродливым. На какой то миг. «Жаль, что только на миг», подумалось парню, как только мужик приземлился.  
\- Ну, Стайлз, не расстраивайся, - похлопал его, по плечу угадавший мысли Скотт. - Жизнь не справедливая штука, и хорошего всегда мало.  
И смущенно улыбнулся Эллисон.  
\- Ладно, ребята, мне пора. Жаль, конечно, что не досмотрю представление, но Хейлы ждут меня на тренировку.  
\- Ничего, бро, - заулыбался во весь свой лягушачий рот Прекрасный Стайлз. - Теперь с открытием этого балагана такие представления будут круглосуточно. За что мне, конечно, жаль - Стайлз замялся и коротко посмотрел на Эллисон, но та только мило улыбнулась и пожала плечиками.  
\- Не переживай, Стайлз, это что-то тренировки. Когда-то меня так тренировали. И я целую неделю спала всего по несколько часов в сутки.  
Скотт неодобрительно нахмурился. Ему категорически не нравилось, что над его будущей женой (Эллисон конечно пока не знает) так издевались. И кто? Родственники. Те, которые должны пылинки с нее сдувать.  
\- Но хуже всего было, когда в конце приехала Кейт, - продолжала Храбрая, не замечая реакции Скотта. - Изворачиваться от стрел тогда было тяжеловато. Скотт еще более печально вздохнул, и втайне порадовался, что сумасшедший Дерек сделает из него хорошего воина как он сам. Скотт молился только об одном, что бы к его тренировками не присоединился Питер. Дядя Дерека.  
***  
\- Скажи, милый юноша, – прервал несвязные мысли подростка голос Питера. И Скотт горько начал жалеть о том, что вообще вспомнил его имя сегодняшним днем.  
\- Да, мистер Хейл? – Осторожно осведомился он, ведь все в королевстве Джеффа знали, что старый пройдоха (Как еще его дряхлого земля носит?) не пропускает ни одной симпатичной юбки, будь то кухарка или принцесса, да и брюк тоже пропускать не доводилось. А мама у Скотта еще то, что надо. Когда то еще детьми Скотт и Стайлз мечтали, что их родители сойдутся, и они станут настоящими братьями. Жаль, что не сложилось.  
\- А что за балаган расположился за городом?  
\- Это турнир! – Вмиг расплылся в улыбке Скотт.  
\- А что за ценный приз король даст за выигрыш в этом турнире, раз столько народу туда пошло?  
\- Насколько ценный не знаю, но проблем точно много будет, – предельно честно сказал парень, одевая шлем.  
\- Да это какого-то придурка замуж выдают, – резко и недовольно (впрочем, как и всегда) прорычал Дерек, и без подготовки начал нападать на Скотта.  
И Скотт, совершенно не ожидавший такой подлости сел на пол, со всего размаху впечатывая в пол свою пятую точку.  
\- Стайлз не придурок! – Решил он обидеться за друга. (Немного запоздало, но это же Скотт)  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Его называют Прекрасным! – Одновременно заговорили Хейлы. И пока Дерек размышлял, чем ему грозит любопытство в дядином голосе, Питер продолжил расспрашивать про Стайлза.  
\- Это тот Стайлз, который Стилински? Сын того самого Джона Стилински? Того что был Капитаном войска Скорпионов?* А не какого-то там другого Джона Стилински? – Скотт только кивал головой на все вопросы об отце своего друга. Ведь для него дядя Джон это дядя Джон, который любит жареное мясо и пиво, а Стайлз все это ему запрещает. Еще у дяди Джона есть много шпаг мечей и ножиков, которыми в детстве можно было весело играть. И дядя Джон почти не ругался на них. Он просто с посеревшими губами позволял делать все: «Только вот, Скотти, ты же не скажешь маме, что вы со Стайлзом играли здесь? Правда?»  
\- А чего сразу Прекрасный? – Поинтересовался Дерек. И Питер только хмыкнул. Этим хмыком он наслал на своего нерадивого племянника все кары небесные за то, что тот был простым рубакой и совсем не интересовался историей своей страны. НЕ знать самого Джона Стилински. Не последнего человека в королевстве.  
\- Так мама Стайлза была прекрасной. Да-да, сам король Джефф ее так называл. И когда та носила Стайлза он перед всем и объявил, кого бы не родила Клаудия он будет Прекрасным. Так никто ничего и не сказал против.  
\- Что там за условия такие? – Вновь поинтересовался Питер.  
\- Все просто кто обойдет храбрую Эллисон тот и женится на Стайлзе.  
\- Слишком просто. – Проворчал недовольный Дерек и Питер закатил глаза.  
\- Тогда пойди и выиграй турнир!  
\- На черта он мне сдался? – вскинул брови младший из Хейлов, и сделал резкий выпад, выбивая из рук Скотта тренировочный меч, больно ударяя по пальцам.  
\- Это же просто! – Продолжал подначивать Питер, уже вальяжно развалившись на оттоманке.  
\- Сам иди и выигрывай его. Мне этот щенок не нужен. – Еще более агрессивно стал отвечать Дерек, гоняя по залу уже безоружного и пыхтящего Скотта.  
\- А чего его отец замуж -то выдает? - Поинтересовался Питер у МакКолла за что получил укоряющий взгляд.  
\- А. Они. Поругались. – Между уворотами от ударов пропыхтел еще натужнее Скотт.  
\- Как? – В один голос удивились Хейлы.  
\- Просто Стайлзу нравится графиня Лидия, и он впал в истерику либо с ней, либо в монастырь, ну а дядя Джон сказал, либо ищет себе невесту, либо он ему найдет жениха.  
\- И все? – Разочаровано спросил Питер. Его такое простое объяснение видимо не порадовало. Его кровожадную натуру было таким не удовлетворить.  
\- А что, нужно, что то еще? – Искренне вознегодовал ученик рыцаря, даже остановившись от возмущения, за что сразу же и поплатился тычком в ребра от Дерека.  
\- Никогда не отвлекайся от того, кто тебя бьет. - Поучительно сказал он, смотря на согнувшегося в три погибели парня.  
\- Питер, может ты наконец-то свалишь отсюда, и я смогу потренировать своего оруженосца. – Теперь уже обращаясь к дяде, спросил Дерек.  
\- Ты как всегда очень любезен, племянничек. – Сладко улыбаясь, пропел Питер, все же поднимаясь на ноги и уходя из залы.  
\- А ты очень живучий, но ничего я же не жалуюсь. – Под нос себе пробубнил Дерек ничуть не таясь, на что Пире только пригрозил пальцем.  
\- Мне послышалось или это был Сарказм?  
Питер немного улыбнулся на подвисшего племянника, и надменно вскинув голову, вышел из комнаты победителем.  
\- А Стайлз заставил бы его жевать свои подошвы от досады, – задумчиво протянул Скотт.  
\- Чего? – переспросил Дерек.  
\- Я говорю, что у Стайлза очень грязный язык. Клаудия, его покойная мать всегда грозилась вымыть его с мылом. Даже король Джефф не связывается с ним. И только придурок Джексон все еще отвечает, если Стайлз открывает рот. Того бесит, что Стайлзу нравится Лидия.  
\- Продолжаем тренировку… - Резче, чем рассчитывал, сказал Дерек, глубоко призадумавшись.  
***  
Вечером того же дня, когда порядком избитый Скотт ушел из их поместья Дерек тоже решил прогуляться в городе.  
Накинув на себя неприметную хламиду, он отправился в местный трактир. В веселый дом совершенно не хотелось. Он ведь не Лора. Это его сестре всегда хотелось острых ощущений. А Дереку хватило Кейт и Пейдж. Одна чертова сумасшедшая, а другая укатила в закат с более перспективным рыцарем.  
И вот сидя за добротно сделанной стойкой и не спеша, потягивая темный портер, Дерек лениво рассматривал публику.  
Публика была неприхотливой, счастливо лакала светлые, разведенные водой помои, которые трактирщик гордо именовал пивом, и довольствовалась еще не до конца просохшей таранькой**. А трактирщик довольно потирал руки, этот турнир пусть и доставил хлопот, но и прибыли будет значительно больше.  
Все обсуждали неудачников, которые сегодня посунулись к высокой-превысокой башне и получили по своим любопытным носам. Дерек нахмурился, он не мог понять от чего столько человек, словно оголодавшие псы кинулись выручать этого Прекрасного.  
Трактирщик давно любопытно поглядывал в сторону Дерека, все же не удержался и заговорил, вопреки предупреждению, что просто таки кричало в хмуром взгляде – не лезь! Если не убьет, то точно покусает.  
\- А вы уважаемый, милсдарь, тоже за Прекрасного приехали бороться? – Дерек только неопределенно пожал плечами. Даже грубить не хотелось на такой дурацкий вопрос.  
\- А что думаете, стоит? – После минутной тишины Дерек все-таки задал вопрос, не выдержав на себе ожидающего взгляда трактирщика.  
\- Конечно, стоит! – Запищал рядом кто-то слишком экзальтированный. – Это же прекрасный Стайлз! Его умом восхищаются ученые мужи, красоту воспевают все менестрели! А уж ораторы готовы биться друг с другом за право на беседу с ним! И скромный он очень!  
\- И добрый! – Выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. Дерек еще раз скривился, когда понял, что адекватного ответа сегодня не добьется, как из галдевшей о достоинствах прекрасного кто-то выкрикнул:  
\- И станет его супруг следующим шерифом королевства!  
Трактирщик только задумчиво хмыкнул, не отрицая такой возможности, на что Дерек только вздохнул. А остальная толпа довольно загоготала и затрясла полными кубками.  
\- Что да, то да. Сколько бы не было достоинств у Прекрасного, но он ученик местного лекаря. И даже всяких нелюдей лечит.  
Дерек только сильнее нахмурился. Всей информации и так было слишком много. Но трактирщик и дальше продолжал увлеченно болтать.  
\- Но вот одна беда, Прекрасный Стайлз никого из-за госпожи Лидии замечать не желает. Столько уже отказов было, ухажерам и даже дамам отказывал. Вот шериф, да и король решили, что ждать пока сам Прекрасный созреет, нет смысла. И они его против воли-то и женить задумали. Вроде так точно не отвертится.  
\- А то и Джону нужен кто-то, кто станет следующим шерифом, и королю не придется доказывать всем и вся что, кроме Стилински на этом посту кто-то приживется, – заговорил попрошайка в веселом клетчатом шарфе рядом.  
Дереку же оставалось только пить свой портер, и надеяться на то, что все говорливые посетители найдут себе уши более заинтересованные, как попрошайка выдал то, от чего сердце Дерека взволнованно забилось.  
\- Говорят, что если бы не племянница, то Кейт Арджент обязательно бы состязалась за Прекрасного.  
\- Так ей же не нравятся такие мальчики! – изумленно, прям «ДаТыЧто!» выражением лица трактирщик сунул в руки попрошайки кружку с светлыми помоями.  
\- Так-то оно так, - пожал плечами мужчинка. – Только однажды перед всеми высочествами и величествами Прекрасный обозвал ее чокнутой пироманкой, и еще хотел добавить что-то, только вот у отца его опыт в потасовках побольше.  
\- Так она ж отомстить, наверное, ему хочет, – экзальтированно вскрикнул кто-то из толпы и та радостно загудела. И в этом гуле Дереку слышалось только «новая сплетня, новая сплетня!»  
И все занятые обсасыванием новых подробностей, не заметили, как неразговорчивый мужчина вышел из трактира.  
Решение было принято.

***  
Стайлзу было скучно. Эллисон наоборот - забавлялась. Еще никто не смог ее обойти, можно было не сдерживаться и за это только похвалят, еще и хорошенький рыцаренок вечно ошивается рядом. Однозначно жизнь удалась. Только кислый вид Стайлза портил все развлечение.  
\- Чего взгрустнул, Прекрасный? – спросила Эллисон. – Лично мне давно не было так весело, да еще потом и похвалят.  
\- Это тебя похвалят, а мне папа скажет, что бы я выбирал себе кого-нибудь. – Печально вздохнул Стайлз, и загрустил еще больше.  
\- Это да, - печально вздохнула Эллисон, красавчиков она пока не видела. – А хочешь, я какому то красивому поддамся?  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, – тут же вскинулся Прекрасный, - но красивого вымотай наоборот побольше, пусть он меня потом ценит, а не себя хвалит. Ты ж самый крутой воин королевства!  
\- И то правда, - ласково улыбнулась девушка. В мыслях она, конечно, не была согласна со Стайлзом, но расстраивать его не хотелось. И страшному отдавать тоже. Скотт ей такого не простит. А ведь ему еще ей предложение делать нужно.  
Правда не знала Эллисон, что судьба Стайлза, да и Питера к куче, была уже решена. И даже вчера.

***

Утро Дерека отличалось от утра Эллисон и Стайлза. У него не орали под окном драными кошками продавцы снеди и напитков, никто не пытался сунуться неаппетитным и небритым интерфейсов в окно, и вообще было спокойно. Даже дядюшка еще не обозначил свое присутствие.  
Это Дерек решил посчитать за хороший знак и начал собираться. Пока не передумал.  
\- Дерек! – Радостно заговорил Питер, увидев племянника спешащего из дома. - Куда это ты так спешишь?  
\- Надеюсь, что это отравит твою дальнейшую, и теперь очень долгую жизнь.  
\- Ты хочешь вызвать дух моей покойной сестры? – Несказанно удивился дядюшка.  
\- Нет, я собираюсь жениться, – с вызовом прорычал Дерек, сверкая глазами.  
Дядюшка внял. И стал мотать на ус.  
«Теперь-то из тебя сделают человека», - немного злорадно подумал он и тоже стал собираться на турнир.

***  
Чего Дерек не ожидал, собираясь на турнир в честь Стайлза Прекрасного, так это той горы помоев, что посыпалась и полилась на его голову, как только он стал взбираться по жалкой лачуге.  
Да и задачи на выяснение корня от числа Пи тоже. Но судя по всему, именно здесь ломались многие.  
Решив и эту задачку, он прошел на открытую площадку, где уже его ждала Эллисон с арбалетом в руках.  
Бой был достаточно ожесточенным (как на взгляд Криса), загадочным (не смотря на изнывающую спину Стайлза, который все равно не смог разглядеть лицо) и ужасающим (Скотт боялся даже слушать то, с какими звуками там приходится бороться Эллисон).  
И вот он момент истины. Дерек одним движением обезоружил Храбрую Арджент, и подошел к ожидавшему Стайлзу. А тому только стоило увидеть глаза победителя….. И все. Бдзинь!  
***

А где-то в беснующейся толпе роняли скупые слезы мужчины. И каждый из них думал только одно: «Ребеночек, то уже взрослый!»

**Author's Note:**

> *- актер, сыгравший Джона Стилински, в Мортал Комбат играл персонажа Скорпиона.  
> **- Таранька, это очень соленая и высушенная на солнцепеке речная рыба.


End file.
